The Little Kittens
by Aries-chan
Summary: Natsu, Lyon, and Gray all turn into kittens. Juvia and Lucy find them and take care of them, not realizing that the kittens are the people that the love. Gruvia, Lyvia, and NaLu Rated T for later chapters
1. What happened?

This is my first story! I hope you enjoy it. I don't own Fairy Tail, but Hiro Mashima does

* * *

The Little Kittens

Summary: Lyon, Gray, and Natsu turn into kittens and Juvia and Lucy find them not realizing that the kittens are the people that they love. Gruvia, Lyvia, and NaLu

Chapter1: What happened?

One day after all of the regular high school classes are done and all of the homework was done 5 different high school students sat down to eat dinner.(Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, and Lyon) Since Natsu, Gray, and Lyon all live in the same apartment building, so they occasionally stay over at each others apartments. this night in particular Lyon and Natsu are going to stay at Gray's.

Eventually they fell asleep one by one. The next day, Saturday, Lyon woke up first and couldn't believe his eyes. Where Natsu and Gray slept were two little walked over and woke them up. Gray woke up first and said," Lyon, you know you are a kitten?" Lyon walked over to a mirror and seen a small grayish kitten. Natsu woke up when Lyon turned around. Lyon said," You know you two are kittens? Sometime last night we all turned into kittens. We have to find Lucy and Juvia-chan."

The kittens walked out of the room, down the stairs, through the lobby, out the doors, and to the park where the girls where having a picnic. They found Lucy and Juvia and hopped in the basket the Juvia had. Juvia said," This is a perfect place to have a picnic." Lucy nodded in agreement. Juvia set the basket down and looked inside and seen the kittens."Lucy-san there is kittens in here!" said Juvia. Lucy walked over and seen the pink kitten (Natsu) and said something about it being the cutest thing ever."Can Juvia have the two other ones Lucy?" asked Juvia. Lucy nodded. Juvia checked if the other kittens were boys and they were.

"I'm going to name mine Natsu-neko," said Lucy. " Is that because you love him? And Juvia is going to name the the black one Gray-neko after Gray-sama and the grayish ones name will be Lyon-neko after Lyon-sama." Is that because you love Gray? Or Lyon? You know Juvia you are going to have to choose which one you really love," said Lucy."But Juvia loves both of them equally,"said Juvia. Lyon started to rub up against Juvia."That reminds Juvia. When Gajel-kun found PantherLily he gave him a bath. So, follow Juvia home so we can give them a bath,"said Juvia."Okay," said Lucy. Then, left for Juvia and Gajeel's house.

* * *

PantherLily is the Exceed that Gajeel has so in the story he is just a normal cat. Also Gajeel and Juvia are like brother and sister so they share the same house. I'm sorry that the chapter is so short,but I'll make the next chapters longer. If I get at least 5 reviews I'll update, so please review!


	2. Bathtime

Hey, guys! Thanks for all of the reviews! One reviewer asked if this was a world with magic. The answer is no, this isn't a story with magic. I don't own Fairy Tail, still. Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

The Little Kittens

Chapter 2: Bathtime!

Lucy followed Juvia home to give the kittens a bath. Juvia stopped in front of a normal sized house and said," This is Juvia and Gajeel-kun's house." She went up to the door and unlocked it,"Come in Lucy-san." Juvia walked in and said,"Onii-san! I'm home!" A man with long black hair and piercings walked in to the room, looked at Lucy and said," Who is the blond?" "This Juvia's friend, Lucy-san," said Juvia."Where did ya get the kittens," asked Gajeel."We found them and we are going to give them bath. Is that okay," said Juvia. Gajeel nodded.  
A brown cat with a scar on his face walked in the room and meowed. Juvia looked down at the kittens in her arms. They were both asleep. Juvia walked to her room and Lucy followed. Juvia sat down on her bed and set her two kittens down. Juvia's walls were a light blue, just a bit lighter than her hair color. The ceiling was white, as was the carpet, and the three doors in her room. The doors were her closet door, the bathroom door, and the door in and out of the room. Juvia's pillows were the same color as her eyes, the sheet was the same color and her blanket was the same color as the walls. The kittens woke up and meowed.

Kitten's P.O.V

"Where are we," asked Natsu. " I think we are in Juvia-chan's house." said Lyon." I'm PantherLily. Who are you?"asked brown cat with a scar on his face. Lyon answered,"I'm Lyon, the black one is Gray, and the pink one is Natsu." PantherLily asked,"Are you real people as in Lyon Bastia, Gray Fullbuster, and Natsu Dragneel?" "Yes we are but how did you know our names,"asked Lyon. "Juvia can't decide which one of you," PantherLily jerked his head towards Lyon and Gray," that she loves more. And she showed me pictures of everyone in your class. Like you have a redhead in you class named Erza Scarlett and a bluenette named Levy McGarden. The blond's name is Lucy Heartphilia," said PantherLily.  
"The man that Juvia calls brother is Gajeel Redfox. They were orphans and the people that adopted Juvia also adopted were close friends in the orphanage and when they were adopted they became just like brother and sister. And this is Juvia's room. The door that is opened behind me is the door in and out of the room, the door to the right is the closet, and the door to the left is the me and I'll show you the rest of the house,"said PantherLily.  
The kittens jumped off the bed one by one and followed PantherLily out of the room. Each room he went by he would name and walk in."Gajeel's room, bathroom, kitchen, living room, and this is where the litter box is,"said PantherLily.

Back with the girls

Lucy and Juvia seen the kittens leave and they followed them. Juvia whispered to Lucy,"Juvia thinks Panther Lily is showing them around." The kittens stopped at the litter box room and went in. Juvia and Lucy agreed that they needed privacy. The kittens came back out and Lucy said," It's bathtime!" The girls picked up their kittens and took them back to Juvia's room. They turned the water on in the sink and let it fill up. The sink filled up quickly and Lucy helped Juvia by putting Gray in while Juvia put Lyon in. They let the cats settle and they used flea soap from Gajeel on the kittens. Juvia and Lucy washed all the soap off and Juvia had the drying towel so, Lucy handed her one kitten at a time to dry off.  
Juvia set Gray and Lyon on an extra pillow and they fell asleep almost instantly. But before they fell asleep they heard Juvia say,"I love you Lyon-neko, Gray-neko."

Juvia's P.O.V

I just told the kittens that I love them and I turn around the see Lucy getting splashed by Natsu-neko in the sink. I started to giggle. Lucy looked at me and said,"Juvia, can you please help me?" I nodded walked back in to the bathroom and grabbed the drying towel to dry Natsu-neko. After he is dry Lucy says that she has the go home. I say,"Okay," and she leaves. I get the kittens some wet food from the store I know that they will sleep for about two more hours since it is 3:00 now. While I'm at the store I get stuff to make for dinner to night. I get home and it's about 3:30 so, I go up stairs to check on the kittens and they were still asleep so I pick up the pillow with them on it and I lay down and put the pillow on my stomach.  
The next thing I know is that one of the kittens is licking my face. I open my eyes and I see Lyon-neko looking at me. I pick him up off my face and I look at my clock. It's 4:40. I have to make dinner so, I pick up Gray and Lyon and get up. I walk down stairs and set the kittens on the floor and I give them each a small dish of wet food and they eat. Then I start to make dinner for me and Gajeel. I make spaghetti and meatballs. I set the table with two plates. I grab my dish and put spaghetti and meatballs and I yell upstairs,"Onii-san! Dinner is ready!" I hear Gajeel's door open and I sit down. He grabs the plate I set down for him.  
We eat our dinner quickly and go to watch t.v. Since it is Saturday there isn't much on. We watch random shows for a couple hours. I pick up the kittens and go up stairs. My clock says its about 8:00 so, I start getting ready for a shower. I set the kittens on the bed and I grab a hairbrush and I go in to the bathroom in my room and I start to undress and I remember that I didn't grab my pajamas. I turn on the water in the shower and I get in the shower. I get out of the shower in at least 10 minutes flat. I grab a towel from my little cupboard and I wrap it around my body. I walk out of the bathroom and to my closet and grab a just above the knee length shirt. The shirt is light blue and silky. I grab a pair of panties from my dresser and I go back into the bathroom to change.  
I walk back out of the bathroom again clothed. My hair is up in a towel and I have my hairbrush in my hand. I sit down on my bed and take my hair out of the towel and I start to brush it. My clock says it's 8:15. After I brush my hair I lay down and Lyon-neko and Gray-neko curl up next to me. I turn on my t.v. and watch random shows until ten and I see that the kittens are both asleep so I decide that it's time to go to sleep. I put my t.v. on sleep and I fall asleep.

* * *

Since tomorrow is my birthday I will try to write a special chapter. Please review!


	3. Special Chapter

I wanted to make a special chapter because today is my birthday. This chapter doesn't really have anything to do with the story but, it's still in high school. I didn't know when Lyon's birthday, so I made one up. I still don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

The Little Kittens

Special chapter: Birthday!

Months before the kitten fiasco it was Lyon's birthday. It was January, January 27th to be exact. A certain bluenette didn't know what to get a certain silver haired man for his birthday. Juvia seen Lyon at his locker, so she walked over and said,"Happy birthday Lyon-sama!" He turned to her, smiled and a light blush went across his cheeks. "Hello, Juvia-chan," said Lyon. Juvia blushed and said,"How many times has Juvia told you not to call her Juvia-chan?""But it's a habit Juvia-chan," Lyon said, frowning.  
'_Juvia wonders what Lyon wants for his birthday' _though Juvia. Then she got an idea. Juvia said,"Juvia will give you your birthday present later today, so meet me in the park." Lyon nodded. Juvia scurried away to her friends.'_I wonder what Juvia-chan is giving me for my birthday_' though Lyon.

_Juvia's P.O.V._

__ "Your going to make him that," asked Bisca. "Well since he does love Juvia, she thought that he would like it," I said, pouting. "When are you going to make it and how are you going to give it to him," asked Lucy. "Juvia is going to make when she gets home and I'm going to give it to him in the park," I said.

_Normal P.O.V._

The next class Lyon and Juvia sit next to each other. A note lands next to Juvia. She looks at Lyon and he mouths to words open it. Juvia opens the note. It says: _Juvia-chan what time do you want to meet me at the park?_ Juvia writes:_ Juvia doesn't know and Juvia will meet you near the big tree in the park. This is Juvia's phone number, so she can call or text you about what time we will meet. (716)816-0465. _Juvia passed the note back to Lyon and he nodded.  
A couple classes later Juvia and most of her friends were in the same class. The bell rang signaling the end of the class, so Juvia left the class and wasn't paying attention and she accidentally bumped into Lyon. Juvia fell right on her butt and her skirt slid down her legs, so you could see her white and blue striped panties. Lyon blushed when he seen her panties. Lyon held his hand out and Juvia grabbed it. He pulled her up. Juvia mumbled,"Thank you Lyon-sama." Juvia was blushing rivaled with Erza's hair color.  
Classes were eventually done, so all the students went home. Juvia went right up to her room and grabbed her sewing machine from underneath her bed and started sewing. She sewed for about two hours and stuffed for about twenty minutes. She grabbed her ocean blue cell phone and texted Lyon. The text said that she would meet him in the park in about twenty. Juvia wrapped the gift and changed her clothes. She put on her hat, a white jacket, gray skinny jeans, and black boots. She looked in the mirror and decided that she looked good , so she grabbed the gift and started walking for the park.  
Lyon, who got to the tree early, sees Juvia walking towards him and holding a present. She finally gets over to him and her nose is a little bit red, which makes Lyon blush. Juvia hands him the present and he asks,"Juvia-chan, can I open it now." Juvia nods. Lyon starts to open it. He finally gets all the wrapping paper off and sees a plushie of Juvia."Thank you Juvia-chan," said Lyon."Your welcome, Lyon-sama,"said Juvia. Lyon pulls her into a hug and he says,"I love you, Juvia-chan." "Juvia knows. That is why she made the plushie for you," said Juvia.  
Lyon walked Juvia home and then he went home and set the plushie down on his bed stand. And he left it there, so each time he sees it reminds him of his beloved Juvia-chan.

* * *

How did you like the special chapter? That chapter was mostly for Lyvia fans like myself. If you liked it PLEASE REVIEW! I'm also going to be going on vacation on Friday, so I won't be able to update until I get back which will be around Sunday. If I feel like it today I might make a new story called Highschool of the Dead. It will be a mix of the anime and AMC's The Walking Dead. PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. I Need Sleep

**Hey** **guys. Sumimasen! I know I haven't updated this story in like forever so here! Also I promised someone that I would write this one in Lucy's P.O.V. So enjoy. I also haven't written this is a while so I might be a little weird writing this chapter. I'll try to write more . I already know what I'm doing for the next chapter. So, enjoy. Disclaimer: I still don't own Fairy Tail. (I think we all want to.)**

* * *

**The Little Kittens  
**

**Chapter 4: I Need Sleep!  
**

** Lucy's P.O.V. **

While I walk back to my house, I think of what Juvia said,_" Why do you name him Natsu-neko? Is it because you love him?"_ Well, I guess that was true. Whenever he talks to me my heart beats faster and louder. I wonder how he doesn't hear it. I get so nervous. I hear someone say,"Lucy-chan! Don't fall in." I look and it's the guys that are on a boat. I realize I'm almost at my house. I arrive at my apartment and unlock the door with my key. I set the sleeping Natsu-neko on my bed and I decide that it's time for my bath.

I bathe and get dressed . I walk over to my desk to write my book. Levy is more impatient than she looks. I haven't given her any new chapters in over a week. I decide what he chapter will be about after my 5 second case of writer's block. I'll write a chapter about Juvia-chan falling in love with Lyon-san and Gray.

_'The young bluenette looked out her window. It was sunny. "Sunny?"'the young bluenette thought. "Oh, that's why it's sunny," The bluenette finally realized. The day earlier, the bluenette, Juvia, fought against Fairy Tail's Gray Fullbuster. She fell in love with him at first sight. She had to fight him because her guild, Phantom Lord, was enemies with Fairy Tail. She blushed at what happened next. While they fought, he froze her and accidentally groped her breast. "Today, I will join Fairy Tail.", the girl proclaimed. _

_The girl got dressed and walked all the way to Fairy Tail. Juvia arrived at Fairy Tail. She had always heard things like "Fairy Tail is so loud and routy," and stuff like that. Juvia walked into the guild. She could hear how loud it was just moments before. Now, it was absolutely silent as she walked up the white-haired bartender. The bartender says,"My name is Mirajane. Would you like to join Fairy Tail?" Juvia nodded.  
_

_In the background, the man who fought Juvia just the day before stared at her. His name as Gray Fullbuster and he had just fallen in love with the rain woman, Juvia Lockser. And he would realize that till later. When it is too late for him to do anything to help her. When he can't profess his feelings for her.  
_

_Mirajane said aloud to everyone in the guild,"This young woman is named Juvia Lockser. And now she's an official member of the guild. The guild roared with yelling and congratulatory messages. All the men went over to Juvia and they start to hit on her. She didn't mind. She actually wasn't even paying attention. Her eyes were locked on to a black-haired ice mage. She seen him start to walk over. She turned her head back to what was in front of her. Her cheeks flare up as a man groped her. She kicked him in the face as she crossed her arms over her breasts. She walked out the door.  
_

_She heard someone behind her. "It must be those perverted men," she thought. She heard someone call her name. She almost fainted. Juvia thought she must be hearing things. She looked up to see Gray standing next to the bench she was sitting on. he looked away quickly to hide her tears that were welling up in her eyes. The sky started to get cloudy. Gray says,"Juvia, just to let you know that's normal in this guild." The bluenette says quietly,"Well, I don't like guys that do that." "Crap," she thought. Gray did that by accident when they fought. Juvia didn't know how to dig herself out of the hole she just made. "Sumimasen," she said quietly. He says," It's okay."  
_

_After that day they became good friends. They both have wanted to become more than friends.  
_

_A few months later, they were both in the guild when five members of Lamia Scale walked in. Automatically, Gray walked up to one and asked very loudly," Why the hell are you here, Lyon." Later, Juvia and a girl named Levy were talking when Juvia noticed Lyon staring at her. He walked over and says,"I-Is this what they call true love?" Juvia blushes furiously an says,"Eh? Eh? Eh?" '  
_

I slowly got tired from writing so I went to lay down. I picked up the kitten and lied down. I put Natsu-neko on me and I eventually fell asleep.

It felt like a few minutes later when I felt something on my nose. I open my eyes to see Natsu-neko swatting my nose. I pick him up and tell him no. I fall back asleep. And again I feel something but this time I open my eyes to see him playing with a strand of my hair.

Once again I pick him up and put him at the end of the bed. This time hoping he won't bother me. Like before I fall asleep and he would come up to my face and do something to wake me up._  
_

This happened at least FIFTEEN more times.

That was when I noticed something. This is exactly something Natsu would do. And no the actual Natsu, not the cat version. I can already tell this one already does that.

I hear a faint whispering. It sounds like this: "Hey, Luce. Wake up." I had my eyes shut but that annoying cat kept waking me up. But the voice kept on bothering me as well.

The voice sounded familiar, almost as if it was on the tip of my tongue. I shot straight up, eyes widened, as I had finally realized who's voice it was. Natsu-neko fell onto my legs but he still had his claws into my shirt.I heard the voice again.

"Hey, Luce! What was that for?"

It felt as if I was so close to the voice, but yet I couldn't find out where it was coming from.

"Hey! Down here!" I heard it again. I felt as if I am going crazy as I turn down to the kitten.

"Natsu?" I ask. The small kitten nods.

* * *

Next time: "D-Did Gray-neko and Lyon-neko j-just talk?" I asked. They looked up at me and both replied," Yes." And that was when I was pretty sure I was crazy, but hey, a lot of people call me crazy.

* * *

**So how was that? I have made a new story called Nightmares. The chapter is kinda short but I want the chapters to be a bit shorter on some of the stories. Please review and/or PM me.~Aries-chan**


End file.
